Moon Baby
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: Kei x Sho Rewind and Redo of movie! Its good. believe me. Kei hot vamp. Sho adorably hot guy. What could be better except yaoiness. M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Moon Baby

A Kei and Sho Slash Fic

((A/N: This Is TOTALLY off story line. So it would be smart if you didn't try to think of the story line really. I'm going to start at age 7 to show you how life went on for Kei and Sho. K? So follow along.))

Chapter 1

Sho Age 7:

Kei laughed as he walked down the streets with his only friend. The only friend he had who knew about his vampire powers. Luka had died two years ago and Kei was on his own.

Except for Cierlean. His best friend, who would stick behind him no matter what. Lean was also one of Lukas creations. Nothing could stop the two, nothing at all. Well, until a little boy named Sho came into the picture.

He and 3 other boys were standing in front of a broken down school, that apparently functions enough that the parents still send their kids to it to learn common sense. "SHO!"

Kei didn't even turn to watch what was happening. His eyes followed the boys. The oldest it looked like was the one that had screamed. Maybe the second oldest had fallen down, or maybe pushed down fropm the looks of it. The youngest was running away screaming "HELP!"

THe other boy had a smirk on his face and his hands pulled into small little fists. Kei frowned and Lean looked at the direction of the kids and stopped. "Should we do something?" He asked quietly, Kei shaking his head.

Come on kid, get up! Kei thought to himself. The boy, Sho, stood up slowly and put up his fists as the boy lunged for him. "SON!" He yelled as he ducked a blow from the lunging boy.

Sho stood to see Son fall from no balance. He laughed and the oldest one pulled on Shos arm. "Shinji! I don't wanna go! I want to beat the-" The youngest came back with an adult.

"Toshi, I'm okay now. I didn't hurt him, he hurt himself." The adult kneeled by the bow and got steaming red.

"That was MY son. You hear me? DOn't you EVER touch my son again!" The man yelled at Sho. The young boy looked absolutely horrified as he backed into Shinji.

"But, but I didn't..." He was cut off by a smack in the face and Lean sighed. "Go for it." he whispered and Kei slowly crept up behind the man and picked him up with ease throwing him about ten feet over a 7 foot high gate ACROSS the street.

All the young boys stared at him in deisbelief and he wiped his hands off as Shinji looked at him in confusion. Toshi, the youngest was awed and Sho, he looked grateful.

"Thank you!" He was adorable to Kei. He wanted to hug the little boy. However he refrained as he saw Son, the punk running for his life. Lean smiled from agross the street peeking through the gate and shrugging. Damn it, means he was still alive.

Shinji stared at Lean and then at Kei. "I don't like you." He said bluntly and Kei nodded understandingly turning and walking away, the sun would be up soon. He had to get home.Lean grabbed his hand and they headed to the apartment.

Sho Age 8:

Sho had never forgotten the man. Or his... boyfriend. But he had saved him and he knew that much. He smiled as he ran through the early morning fish market begging for something to eat. A hand appeared in front of him with a pocky stick and a plate full of some type of noodles.

He looked up at the face of a beautiful man. One he could have never forgotten. "It's... You!" Kei smiled, glad the little boy remembered him. He looked less adorable now, somehow more knowledgable. And you could tell he was living in the streets by his clothes and his skinny form.

Another boy that Kei recognized came up beside the boy. "Hello Toshi." Toshi smiled and waved, clearly not remembering him.

Sho smiled and gladly sucked on the pocky. "Thank you so much Mr. ..." He started.

"I'm Kei." Sho smiled and nodded.

"Where is your... guy." Kei stared at Sho. Guy? What gu- Oh, him.

"He left." Kei said and could see relief suddenly flow over Shos face. He was confused about that, but maybe Sho was a homophobe. Whatever it took, he guessed.

"DO you have a home?" Kei asked quietly. Shinji then came around a corner eating some type of meat on a stick. When he saw Kei he rolled his eyes.

"What do YOU want?" He asked and Kei sat up straight. Shinji was apparently the protective leader. Or stuck up, same thing. Kei smiled though, trying to be pleasant. "I was offering you all somewhere to stay."

Toshi and Sho turned to Shinji with pleading puppy dog eyes. "No" Shinji said bluntly and directly. Kei pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his address on it and sighed.

"Whatever you say Shinji." He said and shook Toshis hand with his empty hand and Shos with the other letting the address slip into his hand. Shinji nodded to him as he walked away.

Sho Age 11:

Kei didn't see Sho for 3 years. He thought he had forgotten about him. It was midnight as a small knock was heard from the door. Kei looked at it in confusion. Who would come to his apartment? At midnight?

He opened it and stared down at a small boys sitting on the floor leaning against the frame crying. He then saw blood on his lower lip and Kei hurriedly picked him up and he groaned. "I'm sorry." Sho moaned.

"For what?" Kei asked as he shut the door and layed the boy on his couch and getting an ice pack from a freezer. He kneeled by sho placing it on his swollen lip and stared into an eye, the only one that was open. "I never came."

He whispered and flinched with his only open eye. Kei smiled and pushed his hair behind his ear. "It's okay Sho... Now calm down and tell me what happened. Where's your brothers?" Kei asked quietly.

"Only Shinjis my brother. And they don't know I'm here. I got beat up by a teen mob on 24th Street. I ran away to see you..." Sho finally got out after long gulps and gasps. Kei nodded trying to understand and moved the icepack to his swollen shut eye.

Sho moaned and Kei shook his head and layed his hand lightly against the young boys cheek. "How can I reach Shinji?"

Sho grabbed at Keis pants and Kei jumped and Sho pulled out Keis cell phone. He didn't stare at the screen. He just dialed numbers and handed it to Kei. The blond took it slowly and pressed talk.

"Yo." A Teens voice. Shinji.

"Shinji? It's Kei, the guy from the school and fishmarket? You'r brother is at my house and severely wounded."

"I know where he is, I followed him."

"And you let him come?"

"Yeah, for the past few years, he hasn't been the same while I tried to keep him from you."

"Will you just get your ass in here and help him?"

"Fine, Toshis with me."

"I figured." He closed his cellphone and smiled at Sho as the door opened, and Toshi ran to Sho. Kei got up to get a new ice pack. Shinji walked behind Kei into the kitchen. Shinji had to be about 3 or 4 years older than Sho. He looked about 15, acted about 75 with a strict mother attitude.

The teen leaned against a counter. "He thinks of you as his idol." Kei stared at him as he heated up what looked like leftover spaghetti. He grabbed a new icepack, "I'm realizing that." He whispered. Shinji sighed, "Guess I better start to trust you."

Kei smiled, "that would be nice."

"I'm doing it for Sho, not you. And I have to be able to 'stand' you to 'live' with you."

"Live? Really?" Kei stared at him as they walked back to the living room. Kei leaned down and took off the watery pack and put on the new one. Sho smiled and yawned.

"Yeah. Live, the streets aren't doing so great for Toshi and Sho. Especially Sho, becauser of his problem."

Kei stared at him as Sho tried to fall asleep. "He's gay." Toshi said happily. Toshi, the youngest at maybe 9, spoke up with a boyish smile.

"Oh" Kei whispered and Toshi poked his shoulder. "Where do we sleep. It's almost morning and we prefer the dark." He said and Kei looked around.

"Shinji, take the guest bedroom over there." He Pointed to a closed door "Toshi take the mat corner." He threw a cover from the back of the cough top a place in a corner where yoga mats and tons of pillows sat. Kei closed his eyes. The two boys went their own way. Kei headed towards his own room yawning and laying down, pulling the covers over himself.

"Kids." He muttered exhausted.

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 2:

Sho Age 14:

"KEI! WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!" Kei moaned and opened his eyes slowly, at the growing boy. No, young man. Handsome, hot young man. Nothing could be better to Kei than waking up to Sho's most beautiful face.

"Late? For what?" He groaned and Sho giggled. "Yi-Che's wedding!" Yi-Che was the boys friend and she was getting married so young to some guy in upper Japan. The son of a doctor. Kei sighed and Sho leaned down, "It's stormy out today. All day, no problems."

Kei nodded and let Sho pull him to his feet. "So fun..." He muttered. _He was the best man._


	2. Chapter 2

Sho Age 14:

"KEI! WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!" Kei moaned and opened his eyes slowly, at the growing boy. No, young man. Handsome, hot young man. Nothing could be better to Kei than waking up to Sho's most beautiful face.

"Late? For what?" He groaned and Sho giggled. "Yi-Che's wedding!" Yi-Che was the boys friend and she was getting married so young to some guy in upper Japan. The son of a doctor. Kei sighed and Sho leaned down, "It's stormy out today. All day, no problems."

Kei nodded and let Sho pull him to his feet. "So fun..." He muttered. _He was the best man._

Kei sighed, getting up and Sho left the room. He could hear Toshi talking about getting a job selling pizza so he could drug them and give them to the mobs Shinji and Kei took out to get money.

He shook his head, the idea would never work. Kei pulled on cacki pants and a button up white shirt. The most formal he owned. He sighed and opened the door to see all the boys in almost similar clothing. Kei smiled and through the keys to Shinji. Who now looked 20. He was actually 18. He was ten years younger than Kei and looked 2 years younger. They were all growing up. _To fast..._

They got to the wedding only a few minutes before it started. Yi-Che was 13 and looked 18 in her gown. All 3 boys kissed her cheek and Kei kissed her hand. He nodded to the groom the next room over and they all walked out taking their places. The boys in the front row and Kei by the groom holding the ring.

Yi-Che came out and tears formed in Sho's eyes. The man, Tenchi, looked overjoyed. Kei took in a large breath as they were married and he held out the ring. Full on sobbing could be heard from Sho. He loved Yi-Che, everyone knew that.

"You may kiss the bride."

Tenchi took his oppertunity and Sho stood and ran out, Shinji took a picture of the couple and then ran out after him. Toshi was dumbfounded and didn't move. _I knew Sho would grow up to fast._

Sho Age 16:

Toshi and Shinji moved out finally. It was Sho's birthday and he wanted to celebrate it only with Kei. "Here." Kei said pushing a small box over to Sho.

"What is it?" Sho asked at his birthday dinner.

"Your present, now open it."

Sho smiled and ripped off the paper and pulled off the lid of the box. He looked at its contents and smiled up at Kei. "Help me put it on?" Kei stood up and walked behind Kei taking the ends of the silver necklace. Sho lifted up his braids and Kei hooked the ends together.

"Kei... Why do you feed on mens blood?" He asked quietly. Kei dropped his hands, not expecting the question. Only Shinji had ever seen him drinking. Well other than Luka and Lean.

"How did you know?" He asked putting his hands lightly on his shoulders.

"Shinji told me on my 15th birthday." He said quietly and Kei nodded.

"I guess I should tell you what happened." He took a deep breath. "Luka was the first ever 'vampire' and I was dieing, and his best friend. He bit me and drained me ALMOST all the way. Leaving me like him. I have no need to eat, I do however should sleep or I look like shit. Cierlean was also turned by Luka. The man you saw the first time you ever met me. I feed off of blood of others, but I prefer them already dead..."

Sho lowered his head to the table holding the new moon shaped locket Kei had given him. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I figured... Oh hell. I don't know, I didn't want you to hate me." Sho shot out of his chair.

"HATE YOU! Kei! I love you! How could I EVER hate you! I fought my brother and best friend skin and bone to live with you for years. I came to yo uwhen I was sick and you took me and two others in! You and Shinji are the only ones who EVER learned how to braid my hair!"

Kei felt like an ass and sat down in the chair. He looked up into Sho's crystal blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You better!" He yelled. Kei flinched and Sho made it look like he was about to hit him but rested his hand lightly on Keis cheek. "Never, ever think I hate you..." He whispered close to Keis face. Kei however wanted to pull the boy against him and make love to him on the chair.

Sho apparently had a similar idea, but with more control. "Like I said. I love you. I can't hate you." He smiled and backed away.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me."

"Kill yourself."

"Pretty hard to do escept in daytime."

"Oh so you DON'T have a skin disease!"

Kei shook his head. "No. I can't be in direct sunlight."

"Oh..." Sho said quietly and bit into his birthday cake. "Kei?"

The blond looked at Sho when his quiet voice said his name. "Yes?"

"What's it feel like?"

"Being a vampire? Well-"

"No! I mean... Well... I... Sex... Oral... I mean..."

"Oh." Kei smiled. "Bit off topic..." He muttered. "I don't know how to explain it..."

"Oh. Well, can... nevermind." Kei shrugged and kissed the top of his head.

"Good night Sho."

"Good night Kei." He whispered back and twiddled the locket and Kei glanced at him once more before heading to his room to fall asleep.

Sho Age 18:

Two years later Kei, Sho and Toshi all stood around a table eating pizza and Shinji walked in holding hands with Son.

"Hey guys." He waved heading for the kitchen.

Toshi and Sho looked at Kei as he started to speak. "Is it just me or is it wierd that Shinji ended up with Sho? A guy. A mob-to-be leader. And the guy who beat the shit out of us as kids?"

Kei smiled, "I think it was meant to be." This earned him a hit in the head with a breadstick.

"Hey! I'm not trying to be mean." Toshi shook his head and bit into the breadstick.

Later

"Bye everyone!" Sho yelled and Kei gave them their traditional good bye.

He then turned to Kei with his eyebrows raised. "Oh my, how am I to go on without them?"

"You're drunk." Kei said and Sho shook his head.

"No I'm... not!

"Yeah, you are Sho." Sho giggled and fell. Kei grabbed him quickly and laughed. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"You go to bed!" Sho yelled. Kei rolled his eyes and carried Sho to his room and layed him down in the bed. "You sleep too..." Kei shook his head.

"No." Kei said pulling the covers up Sho.

"But I love you. You sleep with me." Kei s eyes went wide forgetting that Sho was drunk for a few moments.

"Sho, I love you too. I would sleep with you if you weren't drunk and you could tell me straight out if we're just ' sleeping' " Kei had lost Sho and Sho just pulled on his shirt. Kei sighed and layed down beside Sho and Sho layed his head oon his chest.

"I like you." He mutterred and Kei smiled, playing with his hair and held him close. "I like you too."

It's so sad nothing happened except sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon Baby Chapter 3

Sho Age 19:

"Why are we playing this?" Sho asked after getting his dare. They were all half drunk. It was Kei, Sho, Shinji, Son, and Toshi all were sitting in the back of a cafe. A few months after Sho's birthday Kei told everyone about his... disease.

"Because, gay guys are kinky." Son said laughing, his legs up on his boyfriends. Sho rolled his eyes and Kei smirked. He loved his life.

5 Minutes Before

"Truth." Sho said with a smile.

"Wimp" Toshi said taking a drink of his spiked coke.

"Fine, dare!" Shinji and Son squeaked and Kei leaned back against his chair.

Toshi smirked and stared at Kei. "Kiss Kei." He then turned to stare at Sho. "And I mean a 'REAL' kiss."

BACK TO PRESENT

"Because, gay guys are kinky." Son said laughing, his legs up on his boyfriends. Sho rolled his eyes and Kei smirked. He loved his life.

"Umm..." Sho said as he turned to Kei, his blond hair in his eyes made Sho want to kiss him more. "Okay..." He muttered and Kei kicked Toshi under the table and mouthed ass.

Sho leaned closer to Kei and the blond waited for the brunette to kiss him. Finally Kei got impatient and pressed his lips against Sho's. He felt the younger man gasp and after a moment, kiss back. And back hard. Son whistled and Toshi laughed. Kei broke off his eyes closed. He touched his lips with his hand and heard Sho whisper "Woah"

Sho stood up and muttered something about the bathroom and Kei coughed, "More coke." He muttered and headed towards the bar.

_That was nothing like what I expected. That was better, so SO much better. His soft lips..._

"Give me something with alcohol." He said amd a cherry vodka slid his way and he wallked back to the table where Sho was nowhere to be found. "Yummy Cherry." Shinji said watching Kei. "You liked it."

Kei stared into his eyes, "Yea. I liked it."

"Tell him, go into that UGLY bathroom and tell him you'd like to do it again, or you may lose a responsive roommate and best friend."

"Oh my..." Shinji and Son nodded and Kei picked up his glass heading for the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Sho leaning over a sink. He walked to him leaning against a wall. Kei smiled at him and Sho closed his eyes. "Come on, Sho. Why hide your eyes?"

"Because I kissed you."

"And you liked it?"

"...Yea. I think so. I have wanted to do that since... that night when you found me at your doorstep."

"Well I... Sho look at me." Kei forced his head up with his hand. "I liked it. Ever since you turned 13. I've loved you..."

"Well... That helps..." Sho mutterred and Kei pulled out the cherry and haneed it to him. Sho just stared at him and opened his mouth. Kei traced the cherry against his lips. Sho let the cherry drop into his mouth and close his eyes. He opened them again and stuck his finger inside his mouth and pulled out a tied cherry stem.

"Now THAT is hot." Kei said and took the cherry stem with a small smile. "I like it."

Sho rolled his eyes. "Since when have you been a perv?"

"After you kissed me in front of your brother and his boyfriend."

"I love you Kei."

"That's not a surprise."

"KEI!"

"I love you too, Sho." It brought a smile to both of their lips and Sho lost it. He pushed Kei against the wall and pushed his lips against his for the second time in his life.

And hopefully not the last.

"Sho, I have to know. Are you drunk?"

"Kei, the most drinking I've done tonight was what ever was on that cherry." Kei nodded and kissed him again pulling him closer.

"Will you go out with me?" Sho muttered against Keis lips.

"Duh, now kiss." Kei said before pulling Shos leather clad waist against his own and moaned into his mouth.

"Kei, my brother, to-be brother in law and best friend are outside... I think we should get out there." Sho said and kissed him lightly.

_I got everything I ever wanted in my life, is it my birthday?_

Kei smiled and let Sho break off. "Right." He coughed and wiped any saliva off of his lips and Sho grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too now come ON!" He said dragging Kei out of the bathroom. They sat down. Keis glass was empty because he dumped it down the sink while they were kissing. If any other confessions were told tonight, he didn't want to be drunk.

"Okay Lovebirds, who's up for a walk?" Son asked, Sho nodded. He still wasn't on good friendly terms with the guy, They all headed to the car, it was pitch black and Kei saw perfectly but the others struggled.

"Sho."

"Yeah?"

"Grab my hand."

Sho took it and smiled. "I can't tell if you're being sweet or just trying to help me." He whispered and Kei smiled.

"Either is okay with me." Kei whispered. An alarm went off about 15 feet from them and Kei looked through the dimly lighted area to see Shinji holding Son against the car and both of them jumping away, the cars lights blinking. Finally the car shut up and the lights stopped flaashing. They all piled into the white car.

Shinji driving, Son in the passenger seat, and Kei, Sho, and Toshi in the back. Toshi spoke up after the car left the lot. "I have cancer."

Sho squeaked. "What? Why? Where?"

"Lung cancer." He muttered. Shinji watched him carefully in the mirror and Son turned in his seat.

"I'm so sorry Toshi. What's going to happen to you?" He asked quietly. Toshi shrugged and started to cry silently.

"I don't know, I don't have the money for any doctors things. I'm going to have to live it out."

"Toshi you can't live that out, you can DIE with it."

"But."

"Toshi, Sho's right. You can't just have miracle going away powers. You either get it fixed or die with it painfully."

"Oh..." He whispered to Keis response. Sho clung to him and Toshi cried into the brunettes shoulder. "I love you guys. Thanks for being here."

Kei nodded and as the car stopped at the beach they all climbed out, Toshi leaning against Sho, and whispered. "I found a girl. I like her, a lot." Shiji nodded and messed with his hair as they made their way down the coast.

"What's her name?" Kei asked.

"Aekiallia."

"Isn't that-"

"Asian/Chinese mix. You all have to meet her. Soon. I haven't told her yet..."

He started sobbing again and Sho held him close. "Shhhh... It will be all right." Sho looked up into Keis eyes, or where he figured they were. He got pretty close. Kei smiled and looked down at his feet and continued to walk.

They were like that for an hour. Finally the barest glimpses of day break were noticeable and they all ran towards the car. Kei grabbed his sunglasses, he only wore for occasions such as this. Toshi was acting more normal, throwing a ball around in the car that he found on the beach. He was still the youngest. About 17. Kei remembered him at about 6 and looking innocent.

_Now he looks innocent but with a major past._


	4. Chapter 4

Moon Child Chapter 4

A/N: I know I'm updating semi fast but it will get to the point i may only update once a week. I NEED A BETA! I had one... I can't remember who the hell it was. But if you read this, tell me and I will actually let you edit them. So... yeah. Yay for yaoi. And sorry guys, no lemon yet. Today is a journal chapter. It's a new form of writing. If you guys absolutely hate it, vote and I won't write them anymore.

NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Sho 19 (birthday morning). That morning when they got home from the beach:

9/16

It's my birthday today. So maybe what happened last night with Kei WAS my present. I kissed him. And he kissed me back. I loved it journal. He's sleeping now, we didn't talk about last night when we got home, he was tired from the early morning light. I wish he never got the stupid disease, he was never turned. If anything I would be LIKE him just to go through it with him. I haven't told him about that guy, Cierlean, calling for him. I don't want to, but he MAY be mad if I don't and the guy showed up on our doorstep. I don't want to lose Kei, I love him. He says he loves me. I don't know if Toshi will be alright either. He says he has lung cancer, and it seriously freaks me out, because of my smoking problem. I don't want to be like him. At least Kei has immunities built against almost everything. Shinji and Son are getting married in 3 weeks. I hope it will be great. I'm a best man. Toshi is the other. Kei is having problems about the church. He doesn't know if he's alowed to go in because of his disease. He said he'll find out some time this week. If he can he gets front seat on Shinjis side. He also is giving Shinji away. I just want to see him in a tux. With a tie, and as I have always said, Ties are kinky. Kei doesn't need help in that area however.

Sho

9/22

Now it's Keis birthday, nice that our birthdays are so close, neh? Guess how old he is? Well I'm 19, and I was... 4 when he was turned. He was 22 when turned. So 22 + 15... That's 37 years old. Holy crap. I could call him a pedophile. Oh well, I still love the crap out of him. He's been distant lately and it is starting to scare me. He won't talk about the night before my birthday. I think he thought I was drunk. I wasn't, I had a sprite, straight. I just want to slap him and say get a grip. You had me and now you're losing me! Well' tough luck for me. Or him. Maybe both. By the way, I got him a diamond bracelet with a crescent moon, almost similar to my locket. That I still CAN'T OPEN!

Sho

**9/28**

**I wish I wasn't so hard on Sho. I just don't want to lose him. I don't want to do something with him and he pushes me away or regrets joining in later on. I don't want that. I tried to get into the church and I can. I know that. The doors were locked though so I had to go through the bell tower. Boy was THAT interesting. It was like fearing I was falling to my death. Oh well, at least I can go inside. When I came home, Sho was asleep. It was getting about 6 a.m., (7 now). I am kind of glad that we kissed, but how will I ever have that much fun again? Especially with him?**

**Kei**

10/7

Well Cierlean is coming tomorrow. And it's also the day of the wedding in 2 days. We're almost there. I still haven't told Kei about the punk. I'm to scared. I really don't want to lose him. I was so overjoyed he could get into the church. Also, Shinjis wearing pink to his wedding. I think it's uber adorable. They'll look like roses, white and pink. Well, I wish them luck, we're all going out tomorrow and then we'll see eachother at the wedding then Son and Shinji are heading off to America. What fun!

Sho

END OF CHAPPIE!

A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Vote in your reply whether you like this or hate it. 10 is great and 1 is NEVER AGAIN! K? Thanks for reading my lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon Baby

Chapter 5

A/N: I'd be really surprised if you read this far because I only have... two reviews? I remember to thank them.

The two reviewers or three, Maybe. I want to thank you so very much because you are all or yaoi. You like my story enough to review. and... Well. Thanks!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Sho-19

Day - October 7th

Sho was ready to puke. He hadn't told Kei about the Cierlean dude. He was literally going to puke. He rocked himself and Kei was asleep. It was getting really dark. Kei would be up any minute now. A knock came from the door. He gulped and his stuck felt full of acid.

He slowly walked to the door and opened it. "Yo!" Son said standing at the door with two small boxes. Shos stomache suddenly felt a load better. He opened the door all the way, letting Son come in.

"Hey..."

"What's up?" Son asked at Sho's sad reaction.

"Remember the guy who Kei was with when Kei beat the shit out of your dad?" Sons face went cold. He had never liked his dad. But hey! He was his dad, we had never really forgiven Kei. It was easier to just forget.

"Yeah... Why?"

"He's gonna be here any minute."

"Oh... wow!"

"Kei doesn't know."

"Oh... I think I may puke."

"Yeah... I know the feeling." Sho muttered. His braids falling in his face. "I hear footsteps."

Son smiled and clapped Sho on the back. "I'm really glad I never made out with Kei."

"Only once!" Sho yelled, trying to get the sickness out of his stomache through yelling. Their was a knock at the door. The vomit in his throat was back.

Son openned the door with a fake smile. "Hola!"

Sho wanted to smack him. He was japanese! Not... Uhhh... What language is that?

"Hi, my name is Lean." Sho vomited. All over his pants. For the wedding. Ew.

THREE MINUTES LATER AND A WHOLE ROLL OF DIRTY PAPER TOWELS IN A TRASH CAN AND WASHER GOING!

Lean was laying back casually on a couch. He looked exactly the same as the day Sho had seen him so many years ago. His brunette hair falling into his bright hazel eyes, that had knowledge, so much knowledge in them. He wanted to puke again.

Son sat opposite him on an overstuffed red chair as Sho walked into Keis room, making sure the curtains were closed from view of the living room. He was going to give his room to Kei, he decided. He took a deep breath and prodded the vampire to a breathing state of awakeness.

"Hey..."

"Sho?"

"Uhh... Someones here."

"Who?"

"Don't make me say his name..."

"Sho?" Kei inquired.

"Just go to the living room!" Sho said, vomit rising again. Kei walked past the curtain into the living room.

A gasp was heard and so was the sound of puking into a paper sack.

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

Moon Child

Chapter 6

A/N- SOOOOOO Sorry chapter 5 was miniscule. There just wasn't any inspiration for it... sigh my b-day is over and gone. I got a cell phone. Yay!

Chapter 6:

October... STILL ThE SAME DAY!

Sho stopped puking and walked out of the room after throwing the bag away in a trash can. He looked at the scene in the living room. Cierlean sat with an amazed and awwed face. Kei's face in utter shock. And Son's face filled with amusement.

"Why are you here?" Kei finally spit out.

"Why? You shouldn't be surprised, You're toy knew I was coming..."

"Who? Sho? He's not my toy, and he would have told me!"

Sho had shrunk into the shadows, afraid of the vampires wrath, which Sho had seen used against others. "I want you out. You left me alone. I want you to leave me how I am." Sho eeped. "Not you Sho! You Lean! I want you GONE! Like how you left me! You kicked me out of your life!"

"I was confused! Kei... Baby..."

"I am NOT your baby!" Kei yelled grabbing his coat and leaving the house. Son stood up and shook his head.

"Well THAT didn't go so well..." The groom-to-be said and shrugged. He walked to Sho. "These are for the wedding." He said and kissed Shos cheek. He left the house shaking his head.

Sho opened the box to see a tie with a rainbow where the knot should be. He smiled and shook his head. He put the boxes down and took Sons seat in the overstuffed red chair. He looked at Lean.

"Start talking. NOW!" Sho demanded. He just watched the love of his life walk out of his own door. Out of his life?

Lean rolled his eyes and sat back, tilting his head. "I kicked Sho out of my bed. I guess he never forgave me."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get OUT!"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Lean asked. Sho's eyes widened and he stood, opening the door.

"Leave now, or I find a way to lock you outside, and keep you there WAY after sunrise!"

Lean kept his chin held high as he walked through the door, his eyes glinting and he turned quickly. "Where'd you get that locket?"

"Kei. Why?"

Lean raised an eyebrow, "He must really like you." He muttered, walking down the hallway. Sho watched him and mouthed the words over and over again. He then looked at his locket and tilted his head. _Whatever..._

October 8th - Wedding Day

"Where the hell are you!" Sho yelled. He was pacing in his clean tux. Kei had never came home last night. Not once did he hear from the vampire.

Sho had started to cry as he layed out Keis tux, his tie, and a letter explaining he was leaving for the wedding. He headed out of the door, 30 minutes before the wedding across town. It was about 7:30, dark enough for Kei to be out.

He kept his eyes open as he drove across town. He needed Kei. He wanted Kei to be there. It was his brothers wedding, and Kei was practically their dad, or brother, or something... He raised them. He was supposed to be there!

Sho cried the whole way to the wedding. He got there with twenty minutes to spare. He took a deep breath as he entered the church. A crowd of people and friends and such were walking around, hurrying to get the wedding ready. He smiled and went to find Son. He needed to see him first.

"Have you found him yet?" Son asked from an open door. Sho shook his head.

"Not yet, I'm really getting worried." Son sighed and pulled Sho into the make up room before Shinji saw him, causing bad luck.

"Sit." Sho sat. "Lily, fix him up."

A woman with a make up pallet worked on hiding the tear streaks and stains. Son was pacing, waiting. "I can't believe I'm going through with this. The last wedding I ever went to... I don't remember..." He muttered and scratched his head. Lily, the girl with NO hair and NO make up finished Shos face, his blue eyes truly standing out.

"Come on." Son said as they left the room and headed into the hall. Son smiled, glad to be the groom, and not the bride, who rice would be thrown at. The two headed to the alter, Sho standing about 5 feet behind Son, the ring well in hand. Kei had to give Shinji away. But he wasn't here... What was going to happen?

The music started. The doors opened and Kei stood in the door, tux and all. Shos breath was taken away. The expensive tux was worth EVERY penny.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

Moon Child

Chapter 7

Still Wedding Day

The music started. The doors opened and Kei stood in the door, tux and all. Shos breath was taken away. The expensive tux was worth EVERY penny.

He bowed, and held out his hand and Shinji came out and grabbed his hand lightly. He looked... beautiful. Both of them did. All 3 of them did to Sho. The music finally turned into Here Comes The Bride, and Kei and Shinji started to walk down the isle. Shinji, a smile spread across his face. Kei, a cute gleam in his eyes. Kei stopped at the stairs, Shinji walked up to Son.

All that wedding crapola - Insert Here

"You may now kiss the bride." Shinji smiled and Son picked him up, kissing him passionately as Sho whistled and claped, as well as everyone in the rows. They broke apart and laughed. They walked down the stairs, everyone following them, heading to the reception.

Sho grabbed Keis hand lightly, getting him to stop for a moment. "Hey..." He whispered quietly.

"Hey..."

"Listen, Kei. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't be. I was an ass for walking out."

"Come on, I want that bouquet!" Sho said dragging Kei out of the room, both smiling as they ran down the street toward the reception at the park.

Keis POV

I got him back. I think. I saw his face when he saw me when the doors openned. I wanted that look to last. That love, that lust. That glint, that must have matched my own. Shinji was beautiful. He looked perfect, as did Son.

Sho grabbed my hand lightly, getting me to stop from leaving. "Hey..." He whispered quietly to me. I wanted to kill myself at the hurt in his voice.

"Hey..." I whispered back, looking at the floor.

"Listen, Kei. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Awww! I hate it when people say sorry to me!

"Don't be. I was an ass for walking out." I tried. His face lit up. I think I got him back. Or he doesn't totally despise me...

"Come on, I want that bouquet!" Sho said dragging me out of the room, both of us smiling as we ran down the street toward the reception at the park.

I love him. I had to come back. I had to get him back.


	8. Chapter 8

Moon Baby

Chapter 8

"TIME FOR THE BOUQUET!" Kei smiled and watched Sho and a few other gays and girls head to the floor. He watched Sho, as he happily stood about four inches shorter than a lot of the guys and girls. He never noticed Sho was short. How short did it make HIM? Shinji through the bouquet over his head and Sho jumped up high, reaching for it. Somebody almost had it, but it fumbled. Right into Sho's hand. He squealed with delight and Kei smiled. Who was HE going to marry. If he was, Kei ould have to kill the man and suck him dry.

Kei clapped as Sho ran to him. He sat beside him as Kei handed him what was left of his slice of cake. Sho pulled out a lilac and put it in Keis hair, laying behind his ear, causing a barrette look.. He looked at Sho strangely and left it. He was to lazy to fight with the happy boy inside of Sho. "Can we get drunk tonight?" Sho asked.

"I think you already are."

"Nuh uh!"

Kei rolled his eyes and pulled Sho into his lap who was kind of cramming the cake into his mouth. "Ri-ight." Kei muttered and layed his chin on Sho's shoulder. "I love you." He muttered.

"OHHHHHH! You said you loved me and i... uhh... am guy! and you guy! Nope. bad bad! I love you toooooooooooooooo! He yelled and Kei covered his mouth as everyone turned to them. Son laughed and him and his new wife/husband made their way over to them. "He's already drunk? What's he had? 3 glasses of champaigne?"

"And a Vodka." Kei muttered giving him a lolli pop.

Shinji laughed and kissed Shos forehead. "Love you little bro." He said.

"Ummmm..." Sho started.

"Don't worry about it." Kei whispered in his ear.

Shinji did the same to Kei and Kei nodded. "Thank you." He replied.

Son slowly took Sho's drink and replaced it with his own. Kei looked at it, bubbles raising to the top.

"What's in it?"

"A sleep away pill. He may have a little hang over, but he'll fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, and the hangover will be minimized. At least, not enough to puke. In which he's done a lot lately." Son said.

This brought a pout to Kei's face.

Shinji wrapped his arms around Sons waist and Kei didn't even notice he was holding Sho the same way...

What was going to happen when Sho got over being drunk?


	9. Chapter 9

Moon Baby

Chapter 9

Still At The Reception

Kei got Sho to lay down on a bench and fall asleep. He then walked over to Son and Shinji. Not many people were left at the reception. Kei smiled, one of his more rare smiles, an almost sexual looking smile. He sat down and bit into a bowl of half melted ice cream. "We have gotten you two your present..." He said.

"Awww! You didn't have to!" Shinji said. He was tipsy as hell, Son only drank a few sips of champaigne. He was the designated driver. And most likely not only in a car that night.

"Oh, well then I'll take it back for me and Sho..." He smiled and padded his chest pocket.

Son slapped his hand. "Gimme!"

Kei laughed and took out a clippit of receipts. "Hotel receipts, for when you get to America. Also, a few bonus... packages. Enjoy. By the way, your plane leaves..." He checked his watch. "In four hours. Have a nice stay." Kei said and hugged Son. "Now I've got to go find a wonderful vampire with a great ass and a bad attitude."

"Don't let Sho hear that."

"Yeah..."

Kei began to walk away to get Sho. "Hey Kei!" Son called, the blond turned around.

"Yea?" Kei asked, wishing to be home, laying down on the couch, Sho laying with him, watching some miscellaneous movie on tv.

"Marry him. It's worth it."

This brought a smile to Keis face. "I'm working on it. I got to date him first. I really... really... have to do that."

"Good, Because Shinji may kill you in 3 years on our anniversary. Actually he told me that last night. You will be dead if you do not marry him in 3 years."

"Little harsh, neh?"

"Ah! He was drunk!"

Kei laughed and picked Sho up. Shinji was knocked out against Son. It was just them and a cleaner left. "I'll see you in a month."

"See you in a month." Son said, finally forgiving Kei. Forgiving him for protecting his love and his little brother, even if it was from his father. Kei deserved forgiveness, for the one who did wrong was himself.

PRESENT DAY! ((Finally!)) November 3rd

Sho yawned and stretched. He looked around and sighed. He heard grunts coming from Keis room. He rubbed his eyes and yelled to Kei and the other vampire. "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

He groaned and leaned against a counter in the kitchen. He took out some orange juice and poured it into a glass. He rolled his eyes as Lean, stark naked walked in. "You know, you can join in Moon."

That was now his nickname. It stuck. All because of the damned locket. That damned fucking locket, literally ruined his life. It was a symbol of... engagement... kind of. It's a long story. He looked at Lean and flipped him off. "I'll stab a stake through your heart before I join YOU in a bed!"

"Stakes don't really kill us."

"Shut UP!"

Kei walked in, wearing nothing like Cierlean. "Mmmm... morning Moon Baby."

"Morning Stoner."

Kei flipped Sho off. Yeah, he turned. He was never a user. He also never had AIDS. He doesn't actually have it, but does. It doesn't affect him, his immunity of it helps. But any mortal he fucks is bound to be doomed. All because of the damned locket. And damned Lean.

"Yi Che is picking me up tonight. We're going to go to Toshis, and the three of us are getting Shinji and Son from the airport." Kei was already gripping every bit of Leans ass by the end of his sentence.

Sho walked out of the room, sick to his stomache.

He grabbed his hat and pushed his braids under his hat. No one had been helping him braid them so they looked like crap. "By the... I never said it back. Good MORNING!" He tore down the curtains in his bedroom and then Keis. Now they couldn't have sex in either room until later that night.

Sho left the house with Kei and Lean in the bathroom, where they usually are when Sho did something like this. Which had been often for the past 2 weeks they had been together. Sho walked out the door, silently crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Moon Baby

Chapter 10

"SHINJI! SON!" Sho yelled, and attacked the two in hugs. Toshi came after him. Yi Che gave them a peace sign.

The first thing Shinji asked was, "Where's Kei."

Sho fought to hold his smile. "Why? He's not your brother."

Son stared at him then at Toshi, who wore a face of moral devestation. He shook his head at the two arriving men. "Well, we can live without him..." Toshi smacked his head as Sho broke down in tears. Yi Che rushed to him, holding him. She spoke, whisch she rarely did.

"Sho... It's okay." She said rocking him after she pulled him onto a bench.

"Toshi. You come with me." Son demanded. Shinji went to Sho to comfort him with Yi Che.

With Toshi and Son

"What has been going on?"

"Remember Lean?"

"Yeah, of course. Just his name made Sho puke."

"Long story short. Lean and Kei are together, fucking a room from Sho At all times, and there is something Sho's hiding from me about that locket he got for his birthday a couple years ago."

"Wow. What an ass."

"Did I mention the drugs? He's overdosing completely. He also has AIDs."

"Shit. We shoudl have never left!."

"You guys needed the break from all of us."

"I told Kei to marry Sho right before we left."

"I know. Kei told me the next morning. He also told me he loved Sho and would NEVER hurt him. Makes you wonder what happened by the next week to make him screw up all his thoughts..."

Son sighed and nodded. "Alright. Take Sho out tonight. Do what you can to show him a good time. Nothing perverted, may bring up the two assholes." Toshi nodded and Son headed towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Son did the traditional good bye sign. "To find out what the fuck Lean did to our dear sweet Kei." Son exitted the building and Toshi looked at the floor.

"We know what he did. He gave him a ring." He muttered.

TBC?


	11. MEMO

**MEMO**

Listen! Retards and Reviewers!

_Thank you!_

I NEED a beta.

PLEASE! I NEED A BETA!

They can't be awkward with adding stuff or takign stuff out to the story. I don't care if they change the plot. I DONT EVEN HAVE A PLOT!

Also. I need more reviews. I mean. If I don't get 5 more reviews. I'm not writing anymore. So I'd start giving this link out to your friends. If you EVER want an update. THANK YOU!


	12. Chapter 11 AND 12

The Journal

Moon Baby

Meant To Be

ALL NEED UPDATED! So I will start this chapter and then go back tomy other works that better be done SOON! I am so sorry! I feel like I'm neglecting my stories.

So Anyway. Here it is!

Moon Baby

Chapter... 12? Who cares to chapter titles. I mean. All you want is the story... sigh

With Sho:

Shinji handed Sho another tissue he had gotten from a small traveling shop. He wiped his eyes while he shook. Toshi held him close and looked to the ceiling and whispered against his head. "It's okay. You can move in with me anytime."

Sho nodded and took Shinjis hands and they all stood up going to call a cab.

With Son:

Son knocked loudly on the door and heard grunts coming from inside. A moan, a grunt, a scream, another moan. He was shaking his head as he stuck the key in the lock. Everyone had gotten the keys to the apartment a year or so ago. He pushed the door open and saw it was pitch black. He put his suitcase filled with clothes just inside the door and silently made his way through the apartment. He went into Sho's room and grabbed his cell phone, a few pairs of pants and some t-shirts. He threw all of the supplies in a bag and called Shinji telling him he had gotten supplies and to take Sho to their place or Toshis.

He then took the bag to his suitcase and went towards Keis room, the curtain in place. It wouldn't matter, Son was having problems seeing, and trying not to puke. He stood just inside the doorway that... didn't have a door. Nobody had ever fixed that. He watched to shadows grunt and moans one on top of the other. He waited for one of them to sense his presence.

He coughed and he heard a girly scream coming from the one on the bottom. That had to be Lean. So he went for the safe route grabbed the guy on the top by the hair and pulled him off the bed and turned on the light shoving Kei to the floor. "You are an asshole." Kei stared up at him from the floor; the only thing still on him was a condom. Not knowing WHY he'd need it, they were both vampires. He then turned to the bed and blinked. Oh.

Lean and a girl were in the bed. That would explain it.

"Son, welcome home!" Hiccup. Kei said and laughed.

"Kei, get your ass up and into the living room."

"But-"

"GO!"

Kei flipped him off and grabbed a robe and walked to the living room. Son laid his hands on the bed staring at the other two. "Lean, I expect you to be out of this apartment by midnight tonight and princess, I'd leave now."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Lean yelled and Sho held a gun to his heart.

"I may not be able to kill you while it's dark, but damned hell, I will seriously try."

"What's he mean Lean?" The... prostitute asked.

"Nothing Cierra. Go back to work..." He patted her ass and she pouted collecting her scraps of clothes off the floor and leaving the apartment.

Son spoke again. "If I EVER see your sorry ass again, it will be when you die." He then headed to the living room where Kei sat kissing Cierra before she left. She saw Son and hurriedly left.

"Where's the little sick puppy dog?"

"He's only sick because you didn't pay attention."

"He tried to kill me!"

"How and why?"

"Because I fucked Lean! He opened the shades. Every damn day!"

Son wanted to slap him. "He did it because you fucked a different man every night! He loves you! Or loved you! How could you do that to him? Right after I told you to marry him, you ruined him!"

"So? He never cared..."

Son looked around. "Why does it smell like puke?"

"Sho, he pukes every morning before light and right before dark."

"Kei!" Son screamed and leaned down in front of him taking his hands. "Why did you sleep with Lean?"

"He was lonely..."

"Sho is so much more lonely, and he actually loves you..."

"He's going to get older than me..."

"No... He'll kill himself if he gets to old for you."

"Kei, you love him." Lean said from the corner of the room, fully clothed now.

"I love you too though." Kei whispered. Son bit his lip and looked a Lean.

"You love me as a fuck buddy, the engagements off. You need Sho. I've watched him or the past month get sadder and sadder. He needs you. I don't, I'll go find Cierra and drive her to work. You may never see me again and I don't think your friends have a problem with that."

"Cier-"

"Son. Give him an Advil and take him to Sho. I think our brunette needs an apology."

Son pulled Kei up, him now crying. "I fucked up." He mumbled. Son breathed in slowly.

"Oh yeah, you fucked up and down and all over."


	13. Chapter 13

Moon Baby

Chapter... Who cares I'm just putting Moon Baby from now on

Sho layed down staring into space on Toshis couch. Shinji and Toshi, busying themselves with dinner. She's eyes flickered as lights from a car pulled up. Toshi walked into the living room and lifted up the curtains. He sighed and shook his head, walkign towards the kitchen mumbling words to Shinji. A gasp was heard and he hurried outside.

"Why'd you bring him HERE! We crought Sho here because he needed AWAY from HIM!"

"Babe, Shut up." Shinji went completely quiet as Kei walked slowly behind his husband. "Where's Sho?"

"On the couch."

Son pushed Kei inside and shut the door behind him and Shinji then pulled Son to him and heard a little whimper. "Kei was with Lean and a prostitute."

"Hmmm... reminds me of the other-"

Shinji was interrupted with the most in depth kiss he had gotten since his wedding. He wrapped his arms around Son and lifted him up so the younger man could wrap his legs around him as his tounge delved deep into Shinjis mouth.

They couldn't even hear anything inside...

I SO HATE THESE SHORT TINY LITTLE PIECES OF CRAP CHAPTERS! But guess what? I don't have to read it! ((This WILL be the shortest chapter. I swear!))


	14. Chapter 14

Moon Baby

A/N: I'm sorry if you people got mad at me for the last chapter being so short because I admit, it was tiny.

TO MY REVIEWERS: Thank you so much so far! Keep reviewing and my chapters will keep coming!

.:START:.

Kei walked in, his eyes darkened. He hadn't had blood in days. They hadn't hit any mobs for three weeks or so. Sho must have been running low on money, why didn't he say anything?

He saw Toshi in the kitchen leaning against a counter staring straight back at him. He pointed to the couch and Kei turned to it seeing Sho. He blinked back tears at his small thin frame and his red and sunken in face. Kei walked around the couch and kneeled in front of Sho who completely acted like he didn't see Kei. The blond brought his hand up by Shos.

"Sho, I'm sorry. I fucked up, as your brother in law states, up down and every which way." He was getting no eye contact. "I love you Sho, know that. I thought you wouldn't stay with me once you got old and I stayed looking like a teenager. Lean was kicked out; I'll never be with him again, even if I do get to see him... I love you Sho. I was such a screw up. How I could have done that to you is beyond me. Please, oh please forgive me!"

Sho finally stared at him and tears slipped from his eyes. "Sho! I'm sorry. I never should have done that. I love you. I'm so sorry!"

A chilled hand took Keis lightly and he smiled squeezing the warmer hand lightly. "I love you Kei, but I'm still mad and upset, and sick."

"That reminds me... Why do you keep puking?"

"You mean other than having to hear you and Lean fucking a room away?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Kei yelled and then Sho started to laugh.

"I'm kidding. I just haven't been well."

"I can tell. You're skin and bone!"

"Don't start complaining now!"

"Awww... I'm sorry. For everything."

"Prove it." Sho whispered.

TBC?


	15. Chapter 15

Moon Baby

Recap:

"I'm sorry."

"Prove it." Sho whispered. Kei smiled and nodded, kissing his forehead. "Tomorrow night, I'm taking you out to eat so pig out tonight but leave some room for me. I mean, the dinner with me."

Sho nodded and Toshi knocked on his own door from the inside behind them. "GUYS! DINNER TIME!" A moan was heard and Toshi rolled his eyes. "Why on MY lawn?" He muttered as he headed back to the kitchen. Sho smiled for the first time in weeks that Kei saw.

"Smile more often." He whispered as he stood up. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two already made plates and walked back to Sho to see both of the guys walk in from outside. Both looking very disgruntled.

Kei smirked and Shinji glared at him. "I haven't forgiven you yet."

"I don't blame you."

"Good."

Kei sat down as Sho sat up and he handed the plate to him. They both dug in watching the TV. "Are you going to still live with me or are you staying here?" He asked quietly.

Sho turned to him. "I'm not ready to be back in that apartment. I'm going to stay here for a little while." Kei nodded.

"Alright. Tomorrow I'll pick you up here at about 8:30. Don't wear the white coat. Oh god, don't. And I think you left this..." He pulled the locket with the moon out of his pocket.

"HOw did you- Where-"

"Shush. Just wear it. Trust me. You'll need it. There's more to it than you think."

"Alright Kei."

Kei smiled and hugged Sho. "I'm going to go. I have to... get my life back in order. Oh, when's are next gang bang."

"Gang bang?" Sho asked. "Sounds like something I'd call it."

"What can I say, you rubbed off on me."

"Wow, I'm special." Sho said putting his hands to his heart.

Kei laughed and Shinji spoke up from the kitchen. "Thursday night. 11 p.m. Be at my house with at least 2 guns each."

"Thank you." Kei said and he gave everyone a peace sign. "I'll see you later."

Everyone said their good byes and see yas. Kei walked out the door feeling happy and sad. Knowing over the past month he had screwed up. And he would have to fix it. No matter what.


	16. Reviews

TO MY REVIEWERS!

Q/As and mentions about how I love you!

Arisu - I have had you as my reviewer from the beginning. I don't see how you can put up with me! My LATE LATE LATE update is terrible. I'm so sorry I had to make you wait! I will promise by 7 days, I will have 4 chapters out. One containing…. LEMONS! YAY!

Orenji.No.Taiyou - Okay, I've also had you with me this whole time. You are now my new beta (if you didn't know) from now on all my stories go through you. Even if it isn't THIS story. I just need somebody who will add on. If you have complaints about reading OTHER stories I make, say so now, for I will just only send THIS story through you if you want…

Namida - I have no clue who you are. No way to learn. But I'm glad you like this!

ThornOfTime - Okay. I won't lie. Saying my reviews were coming like wildfire made me want to write faster. And I guess why they slowed was because I didn't think about the review. So I made the promise to Arisu for 4 more chappies by Friday next week. I SHOULD have them out as you say - like wildfire! So enjoy!

Lindsey - who are you? Thanks for reviewing…

Noname - I know cliffies are mean. that's why I love them.

SO THANK YOU ALL! YOU REVIEWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU! MORE TO COME! Also review on this:

Question one:

What story should I update first:

Meant To Be

Moon Baby

The Journal

OR Save Me, I'm Dieing

Question Two:

Who wants to be IN my story?

Part 1: Tell me who you think I thinks cuter. You should tell by my writing style. I asked two of my friends who read this and they answered correctly. I'll tell you the answer in the next chapter!

Part 2: WHY should you be in my story?

QUESTION 3:

(just opinions)

Tell me PLEASE what you would like to see in this story?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Kei knocked on Toshis door and Sho opened it Shyly. "Hey, how are you?" Kei asked, his long hair falling into his eyes.

"Well I'm ready for a night out with you. And no one else."

"That may be a problem..."

"What!"

"I don't think I'll have an affair with you though."

"We're not dating yet, though..." Sho looked very letdown.

"Yet, the key word." Kei smiled and pressed a button on his key chain.

"Meet Moon Baby, your new pet. Our new pet. But I got her for you..."

"She's perfect!" Sho squealed and looked at the little shitzou practically HANGING out the window. Kei blushed and Sho clinged to Kei. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kei smiled as Toshi stood in the doorway. "You guys are as bad as Son and Shinji!" Kei laughed and Sho giggled, his face snuggling into Kei's neck.

"I should buy you puppies all the time." Sho laughed and pushed his shoulder. "So for the dinner, we are headed out to the shore."

Sho looked at him oddly and as the blond pushed Sho toward the car he looked back to Toshi and he threw him a black velvet box. He caught it and smiled. Toshi gave him a thumbs up.

_Oh, please, let this work!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Kei started the car and layed his hand limp on the edge of his seat. They got on the highway and Sho took his hand. "I miss the old you..." He whispered and Kei looked at his neck, the necklace was on. He took a deep breath as he pulled off at the ocean shore.

Sho got out and stood at the point of the pier overlooking the darkened ocean. "It's more beautiful than you could imagine in the day." Sho said and kei came up behind him.

"Not as beautiful as you, Sho." The brunette smiled and pulled himself up on the side of the pier ledge and Kei thought mentally; _perfect time._

"Sho, I know for the past couple weeks, I've been cruel, and disgusting, and engaged to another man. Who I knew you hated, and I really want to say it wasn't my fault. But I know it was. But I want to say something before yuo interrupt. Sho... I thought you had forgotten about loving me. I thought you'd come to your senses. And you didn't tell me about Lean. And I'm so sorry for ever thinking that. I want you to know I love you, and I really want to ask you something." Kei took in a deep breath and Sho looked at him awkwardly as Kei got on one knee.

He pulled out the black velvet box and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Sho gasped and he opened it. A ring, with an engraved moon, setting it was a moon shaped diamond. "Moon, My Moon, no one elses. I've screwed up and I'm hoping for this one thing I can go back into the past before I screwed and continue what I wanted to do and marry you. Will you, Sho, marry me?"

Sho's eyes widened. People from below the pier started flooding around them, Sho's family and friends. Toshi took a picture. Kei closed his eyes and bit his inner lip as Sho looked at Kei and the ring. "No."

Keis eyes shot up at Sho, startled and scared. "I will not marry you. Unless I am no longer Moon. Sex kitten, sure! But not Moon." Kei laughed and jumped to his feet and slipped the gold ring on Shos finger. He jumped into his arms and kissed him. Everyone cheered and Kei held onto him, his arms wrapped around his neck and everyone surrounded them.

"Sho? Why Sex Kitten?"

"Because, I purr in bed." Keis eyes went wide and Sho kissed him again. _My Sexy Kitty..._


	19. Chapter 19

IM SORRY BUT I KNOW I SAID ID WRITE FOUR MORE CHAPTERS BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER . . . . . . . . .

((P.s. I believe I only got one reviewer to answer the question. and even though (s)he guessed sho, which is wrong. I like Kei more. But Arisu will be in here!))

(btw there were 9 periods there. Count!)

Chapter 18 - The End

"You are now husband and Wife." The preacher said. "You may now kiss the bride." And Sho did just that, bringing his lips down onto Keis, his new Husband, he was not a girl, no matter WHAT they had to put on the papers to get married. He thoroughly enjoyed the kiss and when they broke off he smiled. It was his 5th night of being a vampire and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Kei grinned and Sho picked him up with the new extra strength.

NEW SCENE

Kei opened the door of the hotel room and pulled in Sho who clung to him in perfect harmony. A soft sucking from Sho's lips on Keis neck was felt and hands wrapped around each other. "Bedroom. Oh god bedroom." Kei said and Sho pulled off and looked around for the door to the room. He opened one and found a bathroom.

"Would work if my back DIDN'T hurt!" Sho giggled and took Kei's lips to shush him and found the bedroom with his hands. "Bed, Sho. BED!"

They fell upon it and Shos hands slipped up Keis shirt and pulled it off. Kei was down on his back now against the bed as Shos lips kissed down his neck, licking and sucking. Sho made it to his nipples and bit lightly as Keis legs wrapped around him and moaned. "Oh god Sho." Sho's hand made his way down Keis pants and he heard the blond gasp as his hand stroked and teased him. His pants were suddenly gone.

Shos shirt was removed and Sho whimpered as Kei traced the tip of his tongue along his ear. The brunettes legs wrapped around Keis waste as Kei struggled with their boxers and Shos pants. They were finally nude and lying in bed panting as each stroked and squeezed each other lightly, with the barest of touches. Kei moved down and licked sucked and kissed his way down Sho. He slipped his mouth around his dick, and sucked, hearing a moan. His eyes closed as he went farther down on him and tried not to choke. He reached the base and pulled off of him. Sho looked at him with wide eyes as the blond pumped him with his hand and he moaned and whimpered.

"Oh, do it again Kei!" Sho whined and Kei kissed him hard.

"No, now it's time for you to turn over." Shos eyes widened as Kei reached behind him and squeezed his ass and he blinked and hasped. Kei just grinned and flipped him over and he leaned up to his face, where it was pressed against the bed sheets. He sucked on his ear lobe and pressed his cock against his ass and heard a small moan and he backed away pulling Sho onto his knees. He didn't wait that long before he pressed into him quickly, a forceful but slow entrance and moans were emitted from both.

He pushed into him again, much quicker. Sho screamed his name and he pushed into him again. Louder moans. Louder screams. More force until Sho arched his back and screamed, "KEI!" They both came, Kei inside Sho, Sho in Keis hand.

"Oh god." Sho said as Kei panted when he pulled out of him. They both laid on their backs looking at the ceiling. "Okay. Breathe." Sho said and Kei nodded.

"I love you." Kei said after he could control his breathing. He used his dry hand to grab Keis. "I love you so much!"

"I love you to Kei." He smiled as Kei leaned over and shifted the locket and it opened. Sho blinked and stared at it, Kei-

"Shh..." Inside the locket were words on one side, and a picture that was taken the one day in the marketplace years ago, the second time they had met.

The words inscribed;

Love Thy I Will, Till The Last Breath of Myself, And Forever On, For I Marry The Into Myself. With Me, Forever.

And so, they live on, the beautiful couple.


	20. Review Replies

Moon Baby: Review Replies

orenji - ummm got a new beta... i think

Arisu - SORRY! Did I even have you in the last chapter as I said I would? If not, SORRY AGAIN! I'm a horrible writer...

Keba - and you are a WONDERFUL! reviewer! I luffles people like you!

Daggergal - Shall I make a sequel? I'll think about it.. and sorry it was confusing!


End file.
